


[Podfic] Who wants to be in heaven by moonfreckle

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [13]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 1920's England, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark Romance, Don't worry I don't do unhappy endings, Nonbinary Jehan, Not-Optional 1920s Jazz, Optional Gunshot Sound Effects, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rated For Violence, Specific content warnings in author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: Podfic of Who wants to be in heaven by moonfreckle.Author Summary:…when you can be sending men to fucking hellLondon, 1925Being the head of the one of the strongest new gangs in London certainly has its perks. People can be very generous to a man of Montparnasse’s reputation. The streets might as well be paved with gold. Because this fine city is hungry enough to swallow down all the dirty money and smuggled booze a person could throw at it and Montparnasse has plenty of both. But tonight is not about gunpowder and blood. Tonight is going to be nothing but glittering light, dazzling music and dancing with his little bird and he is impatient for it to begin...
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Who wants to be in heaven by moonfreckle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who wants to be in heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661122) by [Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle). 

> Content warnings: graphic violence, kidnapping, murder, blood, guns, knives, cigarettes, alcohol, racist/offensive language, misgendering, slight reference to the sex trade, references to the First World War, and – I suppose – the romanticizing of organized crime.
> 
> A gift for Freckle. <3 This is hauntingly beautiful to get to read. I hope you enjoy it!

** **

**This is a podfic of _Who Wants to Live in Heaven_ by moonfreckle**

**Author Summary:**

**…when you can be sending men to fucking hell**

_London, 1925_

Being the head of the one of the strongest new gangs in London certainly has its perks. People can be very generous to a man of Montparnasse’s reputation. The streets might as well be paved with gold. Because this fine city is hungry enough to swallow down all the dirty money and smuggled booze a person could throw at it and Montparnasse has plenty of both. But tonight is not about gunpowder and blood. Tonight is going to be nothing but glittering light, dazzling music and dancing with his little bird and he is impatient for it to begin...

**Fandom: **Les Miserables

**Pairing(s): **Montparnasse/Jehan Prouvaire.

**Original Fiction**: [by moonfreckle on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661122)

**Podfic Reader**: [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

**Runs: **42:00

I went a little indulgent with some sound effects, so there is a version of this that has gunshot sounds at certain parts. I know that's not everyone's cup of tea, so there is also a version without them.

**Streaming WITH gunshots:**

**Streaming WITH OUT gunshots:**

**Download Link:**

[.mp3 WITH gunshot sounds via MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!fTxRUCrZ!E2cblkOaD-I9cwlgRYVvJfCF_PHBo7C2wCS7BkYgJv8)

[.mp3 WITHOUT gunshot sounds via MEGA](https://mega.nz/#!aGInmCRA!kedoEWYh3yzy6cyYiyR6Rhtx6rRrJV5y8tXnGcfOkDA)


End file.
